Fionna and the Beast
by KatTheIndigoWolf
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast story Adventure Time style. Marshall Lee was transformed into a hideous beast, for reasons unknown. Can Fionna and friends help break the terrible curse? Or will Marshall Lee have to live out the rest of eternity as a beast?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fan fiction on this site, let me know what you guys think! I hope you guys like this!**

Adventure Time With Fionna and Cake: Fionna and the Beast

Prologue

The night sky shone clear with a dark navy blue hue as the full moon cast its light upon the land of Aaa. That night everything was still and peacefull, except for a slim shadow that flew over the plains. He floated about with no intention, other than finding people to frighten. No one was in sight, and this upset him a little. Who would waste a perfectly fine night like this on staying indoors? Suddenly a figure in the distance caught his attention. Finally there was someone to scare! He turned himself invisible and silently flew to the hunched over figure. As he got closer, he could hear her muttering under her breath.  
"Soon, I'll be home safe and sound." the woman said, unbeknownst to her the invisible boy was almost upon her. He became visible again, and morphed his face into a monsterous bat like form. He let out a demonic hiss, which caused the woman to shriek in fear. The boy changed back into his normal form, floating on his back, and clenching his stomach in laughter.  
"Well if it isn't the infamous Vampire King." The woman said, a little to coolly.  
"The one and only." he replied, still chuckling.  
"Well, you should watch who you sneak up on." The woman sounded a little more threatening, but the Vampire King waved off the woman's threatening tone.  
"Oh please, if you're trying to scare me it's not working." At this comment the woman became very angry, and glared at the vampire, fury in her eyes.  
"That's it Marshall Lee!" And soon the woman revealed herself to be none other than Magic Woman, "You have caused enough trouble! For your lack of compassion and respect to others, you shall be CURSED!"  
Magic Woman raised her hand to the stunned Marshall Lee, and soon he was brought to his knees by a blinding green light. He was screaming and writhing with pain, almost as painful as being exposed to sunlight. His form started to change, becoming more grotesque as the curse took hold.  
"There is a lesson to be learned here Marshall." Magic Woman said in a taunting sing song voice to the form on the ground, "Maybe if you learn it, the spell will be broken." and with that she dissapeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

Chapter 1  
The sun rose over the hills, and with it the world had started to wake. Soon the sun's rays reached a large tree with a tree house occupied in its branches. In one of the rooms was a small bedroom that was mostly cluttered with weapons. In the bed covered in furs was a sleeping figure with messy blonde hair which was covered in a bunny hat. Her slumber was interupted by a voice calling her from down stairs.  
"Fionna!" the voice called, "Fionna! Breakfast is ready!" and by this time Fionna sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Coming Cake!" Fionna said, getting up. She rummaged through her closet for a clean outfit. She got dressed and headed down stairs, where she was greeted by the delicious smell of eggs and bacon. At the stove was a white and orange cat, who turned to the table as Fionna entered.  
"Morning Cake." Fionna said taking her seat and digging into her plate.  
"Morning." Cake said, taking a seat across from her. "You slept in late today Fionna, when did you go to sleep? When I went to bed, you were still playing BMO."  
"I don't know, I lost track of time. It was an intense game." Fionna answered inbetween bites, "What are you planning to do today Cake?"  
"Fionna, you don't remember?" Cake asked.  
"Remember what?"  
"Today is the dress show! I have an entry that I'm taking there!" Cake said excitedly. It was then Fionna remembered that Cake was talking about this for weeks. Wow, she must have stayed up too late.  
"Sorry Cake, I'm still a little tired from last night." Fionna said with a yawn.  
"Tell you what babycakes, you can come by later if you want to catch up on your sleep." Cake said, then there was a knock on the door. Cake got up to answer it.  
"That sounds good Cake. I'll come by and see it later." Fionna said. Cake opened the door to reveal her boyfriend Lord Monichromicorn. He stomped out a greeting to his beloved and there was some exchange between the two, but Fionna didn't pay that much attention. She was brought out of her thoughts by Cake's sudden goodbye.  
"Get some rest Fionna!" Cake said, as she shut the door. Fionna was finally alone. She got up from her place from the table and placed her dishes in the sink. She then climbed up the ladder that led to her room, and she layed back down on her bed. Then she was out like a light.  
Meanwhile Cake and Lord Monichromicorn made their way to the Candy Kingdom. Cake held her entry for the contest in her arms. She had a good feeling about this dress. Those other contestants would not stand a chance against her sewing skills. Soon they reached the Candy Kingdom, and things were bustling with the contest set up. All of the candy citizens were helping to set up banners and tents. On the stage in the middle of town was none other than the Candy Prince himself, Prince Gumball. He was directing everyone where to set up. Cake and Lord Monichromicorn made their way to the prince, as they were very good friends of his. He turned to them with a smile.  
"Why hello Cake, and Lord Monichromicorn!" Gumball said, then he noticed that Fionna was not with them, "Where is Fionna Cake?"  
"She's coming by later." Cake said, "She didn't get enough sleep last night."  
"Well Cake, I see you have an entry to the contest?" Gumball said guesturing to the dress in Cake's arms  
"Yes sir Gumball, this is sure to be the winner." Cake said proudly. Gumball chuckled and showed her to the table where the entries were to be checked in.


End file.
